Dominance
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan wants to show Kendall he had be dominate too, but things backfire on him or do they? KOGAN
1. Chapter 1: Power

**Ok so this idea just sort of came to me. I am working on my other stories though, I just could not resist writing this one. I hope you enjoy it. I just could not get this idea out of my head. **

**Dominance**

**Chapter 1: Power**

"Face it Logan it's where you belong," Kendall said as he pinned my hands to the wall above me head. I gasped and panted as he roughly ground his hips into mine. I felt his lips on my neck sucking lightly. He just knew how to drive me crazy and make me forget my mission.

"Never," I panted as I struggled in his hold. I had to stay focused and not get side tracked by the pleasure. That was not how this was going to go. No, I was not going to let him have his way with me.

"Come on Logie, you know it's you who's meant to spread your legs for me," Kendall said huskily into my ear. Kendall knew just how to get me to lose control though, and that was what I hated about him sometimes. He knew all the right places that just turned me to mud. "Just give up babe," he said huskily.

A groan escaped my lips as he ground his hips harder. The fell of his hard cock and our jeans was just too much for me. I moaned and let go for a moment. I seemed to forget my original mission for a moment. As his lips descended on me and one of his hands wandered over my exposed chest while the other held my wrists pinned to the wall.

Kendall knew exactly how to push my. He knew how to make me feel hot and wanted. With his hands leaving a hot searing trail over my skin as he touched me. Then there was his mouth. His mouth was heaven on earth. Always kissing, sucking, talking to me so dirty till I was wet as fuck -like right now- It made me feel like his personal bitch. I fucking _love_d it.

Then there was his cock. His cock was so perfect and amazing and the way it rubbed against my prostate so damn deliciously. He knew just the right angles. Just the right positions. Just the right speed, power, depth. He knew everything that I loved. Everything that had me moaning, gasping and screaming out his name like crazy, holding onto his hair, the sheets, whatever I could get a grip on to hold on to life. Kendall Knight was definitely a fucking sex god.

No, no I had to stop those thought. I had to show Kendall that I could make him weak in the knees like he made me. I wanted to make him moan and writhe like he did to me. I was capable of making him a moaning mess as I thrust into him. I wanted to show him there was other pleasures.

"Come on Logie just give up already," Kendall whispered in my ear. He bit gently at my ear and I was more determined than ever to show him I had what it took to dominate him.

"You should know better than to tell me to give up Ken," I said warningly.

"This is a battle you're gonna lose," Kendall said as he popped the button of my jeans. I gasped as his hand found my cock.

Oh that was it, it was on. I was going to show him I had what it took, but another time. He won this round, but I wasn't going to sit by and take it after this.

**Ok so there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know I may make this a full story but that all depends on what you guys want to please review adn tell me if you want more. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan

**I'd like to thank** _MythoBoy, TheaterKid, josephcruz14, CaitiePaigee, IceRush, CrazyKAMESFan13, BigTimeGaga, shogoki17, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, taystwin-14, logiesgirl, and BreakFree_ **for all your lovely reviews. They have coaxed me into continueing this. ****Ok wow the response on this was just amazing and unexpected. **This is short, but it will get better I promise. 

**Chapter 2: Plan**

I watched Kendall move about the our room getting dressed. He was getting ready for the day. We had nothing to do today. Gustavo had given us the day off and Kendall wanted to go out and enjoy the day. He wanted to go to the park for a walk, but he took so long getting ready. I was ready and waiting on him to finish whatever he was doing.

I couldn't help but think about the other night though. Kendall had been so adamant the other night. He had been so secure in his position in our relationship. He didn't want anything to change. He didn't even give me a chance to reason with him. He was so sure in fact he proved it to me by taking me there against the wall and then in the bed and once more in the shower, not that I'm complaining or anything. Sex with Kendall was amazing really. I loved it and craved it sometimes. He was amazing and until recently I was content.

Then James had to go and open his big mouth about me being the "girl" in our relationship. That upset me and Kendall saw that and told James off. James had backed off after saying that what just happened proved his point. That got me thinking though.

Why couldn't I do what Kendall did. I could do it just like he did. It couldn't be that hard, but when I brought it up to Kendall he just laughed and said I was letting James get to me. He was quick to dismiss me and tell me not to let James get to me like that. He was just so sure I couldn't do it, and I didn't like that one bit. I knew I could do it if I was given the chance. I mean sure, I had given into him the other night but how could I not. He had me right where he had wanted me. He knew just what to do to turn me into putty in his hands. That was one of the things I hated about him. He knew just what to do to get me going.

He was so confident in everything he did. I didn't know why he could just give in. It wasn't like I was asking him to take a bullet for me, but knowing him he would do that before he let up his control. Kendall just had to be the one in control. He couldn't relinquish control at all. I think it was an ego thing. Kendall had a big ego. He would never admit it but he did. I knew he did and loved him despite that. He was also the strong fearless leader and he didn't submit to anyone. He didn't want anyone to view him as weak. I would never think of him like that. He would still be the same Kendall to me. Also what happened in our room would stay in our room. I would never tell anyone if Kendall didn't want that. No one would ever have to know. No one would think less of him if they didn't know. Beside I didn't think anyone would think less of him anyways.

"Logie," Kendall said waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked up at him.

"Huh?" I said. He was standing before me fully dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go," Kendall said grabbed my hand. He pulled me to my feet. We left the apartment together and headed down to the lobby. "Are you ok?" Kendall asked me.

"Huh, yeah," I said nodding my head.

"You sure you seem spacey," Kendall said sounding slightly worried.

"I'm fine just thinking," I said as we walked through the lobby. Kendall laced his fingers with mine as we walked. I was still thinking about the other night. I knew Kendall wasn't. He was sure I had learned my lesson. He didn't know I was determined to show him I could do it.

"Want to get a smoothie?" Kendall asked me.

"Sure," I said nodding my head. Kendall led me into the park and we bought some smoothies. He got pink and I got blue. We started our walk though the park.

"So, I was thinking," Kendall said slowly.

"Never a good sign," I teased as I took a sip of my smoothie.

"Ha, ha," Kendall said.

"I am sorry go on," I said looking over at him with a smile.

"Ok, anyways I was thinking, our anniversary is coming up," Kendall said.

"One year," I said smiling brightly. Kendall grinned and grabbed my free hand again.

"I want to go out of town for the weekend," Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I already talked to my mom and she's ok with it and I got us reservations at a hotel," Kendall said looking over at me. I smiled at him. Kendall was a great boyfriend.

"Like Friday to Sunday weekend," I asked slowly.

"No like Friday to Monday," Kendall said. I smiled brighter at that. We would've going away for the whole weekend. It was going to be romantic and just the opportunity I needed.

"Wait, Gustavo is ok with this right?" I asked.

"Yes I told Kelly and him yesterday of my plans and Kelly said it was ok," Kendall said.

"So Gustavo knows but isn't happy with it?" I asked laughing. Kendall nodded his head a took a sip from his smoothie.

We finished our walk and made our way back to the apartment making small talk and laughing. We ragged the apartment and it was already noon. Kendall made us some sandwiches and we sat down to watch TV while we ate. We were just relaxed and enjoying being in one smothers company. We didn't need to talk. We had known each other since we were really young. Words were not needed between us.

My thoughts turned to this coming weekend though. We were going to spend four days away from the Palm Wood and everyone. We wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted by anyone. It would also be the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action.

**Ok so there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know I may make this a full story but that all depends on what you guys want to please review adn tell me if you want more. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
